


put your arms around me and i'm home

by sapphicsweets



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 11:27:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18893692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicsweets/pseuds/sapphicsweets
Summary: post-tartarus angst & fluff. youve read this a million times but why not read it again. i wrote this when i was 15 tho beware





	put your arms around me and i'm home

I woke with a start, breathing heavily and covered in a cold sweat. I looked around my cabin, to all the bunks that held my sleeping siblings. Moonlight fluttered in through the curtain and lit up a small area of the floor. 

I had dreamt of Tartarus once again. I could still feel the heat on my face and the exhaustion that would never leave. I could still hear the screams of monsters perishing in the distance and the constant jumpiness that I had to adopt in order to survive. I still saw Percy’s bruised, burnt and bleeding body that matched my own. I still saw his lifeless eyes looking at me with concern in the death mist. I still saw the fear on his features as he fought endlessly; I saw how sloppy we got towards the end when we still had to fend off monsters despite barely being able to stand. 

My feet slipped out of my bedsheets and onto the cool floor, placing my Yankees cap with newly renewed magic on my head gently before I tip-toed out of the cabin, pulling down my crinkled camp shirt over my shorts as I walked. 

Camp Half Blood had a very strict rule about being restricted to your own cabin. You were allowed to visit other cabins during the day, sure, but once curfew hit you were confined to the cabin that belonged to your godly parent and that cabin only. 

But after what Percy and I went through in the Giant War, well… not even the harpies could blame us for breaking the rule a few times. 

It wasn’t for what you’re thinking. Well, barely ever. But sometimes we just needed each other’s company. 

The night air was cold, even more than usual because it was winter. The camp’s borders kept snow and rain out of the grounds, but they couldn’t protect us from the temperature itself. My hands wrapped themselves around my torso, trying to preserve any warmth as I made my way past the many rooms that housed demigods. 

I hadn’t bothered to put on shoes, a decision which I was slightly regretting now. The ground was littered with stray twigs which I tried my hardest to avoid snapping, the harpies may turn a blind eye to us sneaking out occasionally (which I had a strong suspicion was thanks to Chiron) but they certainly wouldn’t be happy with me making noise and alerting anyone else. 

I pause for a few beats in front of the Poseidon cabin, I always felt terrible waking Percy up. I’m not sure why, I was never mad or annoyed when he woke me up in the Athena cabin. Maybe I don’t have to wake him up, I thought, maybe I can just slip in without him noticing. He won’t think twice about finding me in his cabin in the morning, I was there half the time anyway. 

I turn the door knob of cabin three slowly, trying to be as quiet as possible. I step in on the tips of my toes and shut the door slowly behind me. To my surprise, Percy is sitting there, leaning against the headrest. 

“Aren’t you a bit old to still be breaking the rules Wise Girl?” He accuses me quietly. I laugh and look at the ground, pulling off my cap so that I was visible again. “Aren’t you a bit old to still be eating blue candy?” I whisper and gesture to the badly hidden candy wrappers stuffed beneath an unoccupied bed. “You are never too old for blue candy, Annabeth.” He says, a slight smile sketched on across his features. 

“Can’t sleep either, huh?” Percy asks me, his voice soft and sleepy. Just seeing his face and hearing his voice makes me feel better, knowing that he was still here and was still okay. Well, as okay as you can be after fighting two major wars. 

“I was asleep, actually. Another nightmare…” I trail off, studying the patterned blue floor. 

“C’mere.” He mumbles while scooting over to the side of his double bed. The cabin used to be made up of four bunk beds on either side of the huge room. Recently they had renovated it slightly, changing it to two comfortable double beds for the only sons of Poseidon. Besides there being only two campers from the sea god, Percy was the only one most of the time anyway. His brother Tyson was busy working in the underground forges for his dad. 

I walk over quickly and he raises the quilt for me, letting me get in next to him. I lean into him instinctively and his arm snakes around my shoulder comfortingly. I relax in this position, this was the one place in my life that felt familiar and where I felt I didn’t have to worry. 

He moves a strand of my blonde hair from my face and readjusts himself so he’s more relaxed. “Do you want to talk about it?” He questions, his voice barely above a whisper. 

I can feel his breath on my neck and I nuzzle my head into his chest. 

“I just- I can’t get it out of my head. I keep seeing it in my mind, all of it. Every second, constantly playing behind my eyes. And every night, I relive when…when-“My voice breaks on these words, but he knows what I’m talking about. The time when we were battling monsters and I lost my sight, thanks to a curse placed by Calypso. 

Percy rubs my back softly, his way of reminding me that I’m not alone. “I see it too, Annabeth. Believe me, I see everything. But look at us, we’re still here, right? We’re here, we’re okay and we never have to go back. We’re going to keep coming to camp, and we’re going to go to school in Manhattan next year, then we’ll go to college in New Rome and we’ll live in some tiny Roman cabin which we’ll make as Greek as possible without pissing off Neptune and Minerva. And afterwards you’re going to become the best architect the world has ever seen, and build some crazy buildings in New York and even more in Olympus. And I’ll become a marine biologist, and I’ll look out for all my fishy friends-“ I giggle slightly at this, which I know he smiles at, “and we’ll raise our kids in New Rome too and we’ll give them blue cake for their birthday, and bring them here when they’re ready. We’re okay, Wise Girl. I promise.” 

A tear falls down my cheek and I smile into his chest. “That does sound nice,” I whisper to him. He always knows what to tell me. He always understands. Sure, he’s an idiot most of the time, but he’s more intelligent than me in more ways than one too. “When did you become the smart one?” I ask him with a raised eyebrow. 

He looks down at me questioningly. “Did you seriously just call me smart?” 

I laugh quietly in response. “I guess I did. Don’t get used to it though, Seaweed Brain.” I hear him laugh too, filling the empty room with a sense of happiness. We sit in comfortable silence for a few beats, feeling each other’s heartbeats and appreciating being able to hold the other in our arms. 

“I love you.” I say, glancing up at him to find him intently watching me with a smile plastered on his features. 

“You know I love you too.” He says back to me, and I smile up at him brightly. His eyes were the prettiest shade of green I had ever seen, as if the entire sea was trapped inside the two orbs on his face, and I don’t think I would ever set my eyes on a colour that I loved more. 

“Would our kids even need to come here?” I ask comically. “I mean- neither of us are a god so they wouldn’t technically be a demigod.” 

Percy tightens his grip around me as he readjusts himself so he’s lying down. I follow his movements so we’re now intertwined and watching the water’s rippling reflection on the ceiling. 

“Annabeth, demigod or not, with us as parents they’re going to need some god-level help.” 

I laugh, and he joins me. It feels like we don’t spend anywhere near enough time laughing anymore, the world seemed so serious and dark. Lying here, though, it didn’t seem so bad. 

“I wish we could stay here forever.” I whisper, not necessarily to Percy. His breath caught slightly, like he was thinking. 

“Me too. If only one of our parents were the god of time so we could just freeze everything and live in this moment.” He says softly into my hair. 

“Percy if our parent were the god of time then we would be Kronos’ kids.” He shudders at the thought and I laugh again. “Oh. Never mind. Chiron would be a cool big bro though.” 

I raise both my eyebrows this time, a look of disbelief sketched on my features. “I’m going to pretend you didn’t just say that.” 

He snorts and closes his eyes. “Good night Wise Girl.” He says softly into my hair. 

I allow my eyes to flutter slowly closed into sleep, and eventually hear Percy let out a cute little snore. “You better not drool on me.” I whisper to him before slipping off into dreams that were much more pleasant than the ones which had sent me into his arms.


End file.
